


Fame

by DevilJesus



Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Stardom. Fans. Fame. Wes had always had it all. Ever since he debuted in the entertainment industry almost 7 years ago, he was automatically loved. However, a decrease in contracts means Wes accidentally agrees to act as the star in a BL Movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Acting is what he loved, but he'd recently been struggling. As he got older less and less work came to him, he'd done the odd modelling job here and there, but he was ready for another blockbuster. 

 

Biting his lip as he scrolled through the entertainment section on his phone, Wes growled when he saw nothing about himself. 

 

"Damnit!" He threw the device to the ground hearing an exhausted sigh from above. 

 

Wayne, his long term best friend turned manager, stood there arms crossed; an annoyed look on his face. 

 

"Are you just gonna sit here whining?" Wayne grumbled slightly watching as the elder raised a brow before standing up. 

 

Wes headed back through his mansion, passing maids and workers as he went. He could hear Wayne grumbling behind him as he followed. 

 

"What else can I do?" Wes slouched on the couch, turning on his tv and flicking it to music channels. 

 

Wayne just shook his head before standing in front of the tv, Wes glared up at him, noticing a piece of paper in his hand; "move, I'm watching this." 

 

Crossing his arms defiantly, Wayne raised his chin, "you've been offered a role."

 

Wes's eyes widened before a smile lit up his face, he stood abruptly almost knocking Wayne over.

 

"Accept it! I'll do it!" 

 

"W-wait!" Wayne called as Wes began walking away, a spring in his step as he thought of acting again. 

 

He hadn't been offered a role for almost a year now. Instead just settling for commercials and modelling. 

 

Wes headed towards his bedroom, cheering and chanting as he went. 

 

Wayne shook his head at the elders childish behaviour, "you don't even know what the role is yet!" 

 

"I don't care! Accept it now," Wes demanded holding his hand out for the contract that was now in Wayne's arms. 

 

Before the manager could reject, Wes quickly snatched it before sighing his name. "Send it back as soon as!" 

 

The door slammed in Wayne's face, making the manager sigh heavily. He glanced to the now signed contract in his hands, what has Wes just agreed to?

 

-

 

Wayne pulled up the next morning in Wes's Bentley, he was surprised at the elders change in demeanour. 

 

Wes had a suit on and wore a serious expression, he thanked Wayne as he entered the car. 

 

The actor stared out the window as they drove along, he suddenly felt nervous. 

 

Being out of the picture for a while had given Wes the chance to relax. He shook his head to try and clear the nerves. 

 

He was surprised when he saw the Bentley pulling up to Hualien Media International. His eyes widened as he realised the high production the role must be. 

 

They were greeted at the door by paparazzi, Wes had been in showbiz long enough to know how to handle them. He politely navigated into the building, Wayne close behind. 

 

They approached the young woman at the front desk, she took one look at Wes before bowing her head; "welcome Mr. Luo, director Xu will be with you in a moment." 

 

Wes just smiled back at the woman before nodding his head. 

 

The company lobby was huge, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Classy sofas were around the room as well as complimentary drinks. 

 

Wes had only been in one movie by Hualien Media, the one movie that had kick started his career and made him famous. 

 

He was glad to be back. 

 

Wayne kept glancing to the elder, I wonder if he's actually had a look at the movie plot.. Knowing Wes, probably not..

 

After ten minutes a handsome young man appeared from the elevator, he wore a massive smile as his gaze met Wes's. His suit looked expensive and he himself looked important. 

 

"Ahh, our star has arrived!" The man expressed lively, "HongZheng! Please follow me!" 

 

Wes glanced to Wayne before following the lively man, his manager closely behind. 

 

They headed into the elevator, Wes watched as the man pressed the button for the twelfth floor. Bit random, he thought but didn't say. 

 

The elevator dinged at their stop, Wes followed the man as he headed for a room. 

 

Inside were more people, all of which grew silent and turned at the entrance of Wes. He was surprised as they all bowed to him. 

 

The man that had brought them up turned to Wes before he too bowed, "I'm director Xu, but you can call me MingJie or Matthew." 

 

He smiled sweetly before gesturing for Wes to enter the room more. He smiled to Matthew before glancing at the others in the room. 

 

"Thank you so much for taking up our project!" A slim pretty man came up to him and shook his hand, a large smile on his face. "I'm ZhenHuan, or Evan, one of the writers." 

 

Wes bowed back to Evan politely before seeing another man approach, he looked extremely young to be a part of a movie production but Wes kept quiet. 

 

"We didn't think you would agree, but here you are!" His smile made him look younger than he probably was, "I'm YiLun, Riley, the other writer." He introduced shyly. "I'm a big fan," he whispered making Wes chuckle slightly. 

 

Matthew shook his head before approaching the actor, "these are the main camera men, ZhiWei, XiQi and XiangXi." The three men bowed to Wes as he did the same. 

 

The actor glanced around the room, everyone's eyes were on him.

 

"So," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "where are my co-stars?" 

 

Matthew smiled, thankful that the awkward silence was broken, "they are with FengTian, the producer, they should be on their way now." 

 

Wes nodded before he heard the others all start conversations again. They all sounded excited for the production, he raised a brow as he listed in to Riley and Evans conversation. 

 

"I can't believe Luo HongZheng is actually gonna be in our story!" Riley chirped happily. 

 

Evan patted the younger man's shoulder before a large smile grew on his own face, "I'm actually surprised he agreed." 

 

Wes frowned before glancing to the side, Wayne was stood against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked angry. 

 

"What's up with you?" Wes chortled as he approached the younger.

 

Wayne gave him an exhausted look, "you still have no idea what this movie is about, do you?" 

 

Frowning at his managers harsh attitude, Wes glared before crossing his arms. "Tell me then, if it's so important." 

 

The younger scoffed before shrugging. He leaned closer to Wes watching the elders expression as he spoke the words; "it's a boy's love romance." 

 

Wes froze. 

 

Had he heard that right? Was Wayne just messing with him cos of his attitude recently? 

 

Looking at the manager with wide panicked eyes, Wes could tell that Wayne was telling the truth. 

 

He had a smug look on his face making Wes just want to punch him. 

 

"FengTian! Welcome back!" Matthew's voice made Wes glance to the doorway and to the sudden new comers. There were three men. 

 

The man Matthew had called FengTian, looked at Wes with wide eyes before making his way over. 

 

He took Wes's hand and shook it, "thank you so much for taking up our project!" 

 

Wes just nodded back still too shocked to speak, he glanced past the producer and to the two men stood behind. 

 

One had blonde hair and an approachable pretty face, he had a suitcase and phone in his hand, he was dressed in colourful and eye catching clothes. He made his way over to Matthew. 

 

Wes blinked as he gazed at the other man, he was stood awkwardly in the doorway. He was beautiful. 

 

His brown hair loose and over his forehead, his pretty cats eyes darting around the room nervously. He was dressed in black jeans and a grey jumper, Wes gulped as he thought back to what their roles would entail. 

 

"MingJie, its good to see you again, this is my client; Lian ChenXiang, or Simon." The blonde man spoke gesturing to the beautiful man, he bowed to Matthew politely. 

 

Matthew smiled softly at the man before bowing back, "thank you for taking our offer and being part of our production." 

 

Simon smiled back at the director, "the pleasure is all mine, thank you for the opportunity." 

 

Wes watched as they conversed before Matthew turned to him, Wes panicked as he saw them walking towards him. He ignored Wayne's soft chuckle behind him. 

 

The blonde man approached him first giving him a large smile, "hi! I'm ZiHong, or Sam if you'd prefer. I am ChenXiang's manager, thank you for working with us."

 

Wes gave the man a swift bow of the head feeling Wayne beside him, "thank you for working with us, I'm WeiJin, or Wayne, Wes's manager." 

 

Matthew smiled up at Wes gently before clearing his throat, "HongZheng, this is ChenXiang," Simon bowed to Wes shyly, "he will be your co-star." 

 

Wes felt his stomach drop. 

 

-

 

"What am I gonna do?! This could ruin my image! Why the hell did you let me do it!" 

 

Wayne ignored the elders ranting, watching as he paced the length of his living room. 

 

They had left just shortly after meeting Simon, Wes making an excuse about another appointment. 

 

Wayne just shook his head at the elders action, "I wouldn't have allowed you to sign the contract if i thought it would destroy your career." He thought Wes was maybe taking it a bit too far. 

 

The actor turned on him a dark glare in his eyes, "I can't do some gay movie!" 

 

"Why not?" 

 

Wes was taken back by Wayne's harsh tone, "because I'm not gay."

 

The manager scoffed, "you don't have to be gay to be in a boys love movie." Wes slumped on the sofa hearing Wayne approaching, "besides, you've signed the contract now. You can't pull out." 

 

Wes groaned as he covered his face with his hands, he suddenly pictured Simon in his head. He sat up quickly shaking his head, what the hell was he thinking of that guy for? 

 

"Filming begins in two days," Wayne started to head towards the door, "I suggest you get some rest." 

 

Before Wes had a chance to reply the door was already slamming shut. He slouched back in the sofa making a mental note to fire Wayne. Although he knew he'd never do it. 

 

-

 

Constant knocking on his bedroom door is what awoke him the next day. He groggily glanced up, looking at the clock in his bedroom; 9:45 it read. 

 

Gritting his teeth as the knocking continued, Wes cursed the man he thought was behind the door. Wayne. 

 

He'd been up all night researching about bl movies, he'd even watched one named Uncontrolled Love. Wes was surprised at the attention and popularity the film and the actors achieved. 

 

Not caring that he was only dressed in his boxers, Wes flung the door open only for his eyes to widen at the man stood there. 

 

Simon's own eyes widened at the elders appearance, Wes's model like body on show as well as his powerful legs. 

 

"U-um, I'm sorry if I woke you," Simon began shyly, "WeiJin said you would be available this morning, the maid told me to just knock." 

 

Wes grit his teeth slightly, cursing Wayne to the depths of hell. 

 

He glanced the younger up and down, Simon was wearing white skinny jeans and a baby blue jumper. He looked extremely pretty. 

 

"Umm, give me a sec," Wes shut the door before flinging himself around the room. 

 

He dressed himself quickly grabbing a pair of black jeans and one of his nicest shirts before glancing in the mirror. He growled at his messy hair, grabbing his wax and styling it best he could. 

 

When he opened the door again, Simon was still stood outside although he was now glancing around the mansion. 

 

"Sorry about that," Wes's voice made the younger glance to him, his pretty eyes shining as he shook his head. 

 

"It's fine," Simon looked away nervously, "I should have informed you I was coming over."

 

Wes laughed distractingly before gesturing for Simon to follow him to the living room. 

 

They sat opposite each other on the two sofas that occupied the room. A worker brought them some tea as they sat. 

 

"So," Wes cleared his throat, "what brings you here?" 

 

Simon glanced to the actor shyly before he spoke, "WeiJin told us that you were unsure about the movie." 

 

Wes raised a brow wondering why Wayne had involved them. "I've come to reassure you." Simon finished a soft smile on his face. 

 

The elder tilted his head curiously before he sighed, "its fine, don't worry; I was just nervous."

 

"Nervous?" 

 

"Yeah, I've been out of the spotlight for a while, and I didn't know if this was the best way to get back in." 

 

Simon just nodded sullenly before taking a sip of his tea. He glanced up at the elder only to see him watching intensely. 

 

Clearing his throat, Simon smiled gently, "I'm glad you decided to take this project." 

 

Wes raised a brow before smiling, "it's different but," he winked at Simon cheekily, "I'm up for the challenge." 

 

He watched as the pretty man's cheeks flushed before he glanced away. 

 

Wes smirked as he gulped down his tea, "so, what about you?" 

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why did you accept the offer?" Wes watched as Simon's eyes widened before he looked to his lap. "I've not seen you in anything before." 

 

"This will be my first movie, I've done some modelling before," Simon explained a determined look in his eye, "I've always wanted a main role, then ZiHong told me about this production." 

 

Wes just nodded an interested look in his eye, "did you realise it was a gay movie?" 

 

Simon blinked before he nodded, "of course, but ZiHong said that it's the best way to get a strong fan base."

 

The elder couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sam was setting Simon up just like Wayne was with him. 

 

The sound of a phone vibrating made Wes glance to Simon. The younger glanced at his phone before sighing. 

 

He stood up making Wes do the same, Simon bowed to him politely; "thank you for your hospitality but I have to go." 

 

Wes just nodded before smiling, "sure thing, let me walk you to the door." 

 

They stayed silent as they walked through Wes's mansion home, stopping when they reached the front door. 

 

"This home is spectacular," Simon commented off handily, he smiled at Wes again, "thank you again," he looked away shyly. "I'll see you on set." 

 

Wes blinked stupidly as he watched Simon leave his home, he smiled to himself before shaking his head. What was he doing!

 

-

 

His hair was fanned over the pillow, this pretty chocolate eyes clouded with lust. 

 

"H-hongZheng.." 

 

Wes smirked down at the smaller man beneath him, seeing him staring up. 

 

He gripped the younger's chin stroking the smooth skin as he began thrusting. "ChenXiang.."

 

Simon's moans increased along with the thrusts, gripping the pillow beside his head tightly. "Ahh, ohh, nahh, so good~"

 

Wes smirked down at the pretty man, increasing his thrusts until the bed began to shake. "ChenXiang, almost there.."

 

He felt the younger's fingers run through his hair before Simon let out a cry, he felt Simon come undone beneath him. 

 

Simon's dishevelled look made Wes groan. 

 

His eyes suddenly shot open, the beeping of his alarm clock bringing Wes back to reality. 

 

He sat up quickly, he could feel sweat dripping down his back. Rubbing his eyes with his hands, Wes grit his teeth as he felt wetness in his boxers. 

 

"Fuck."

 

Wes could see the script sat on his bedside table, he had been reading it before going to bed. 

 

Had he known how explicit the production actually was, Wes may have had to ask for changes. 

 

How was he suppose to face Simon now? He'd just had a wet dream about him!

 

Growling to himself, Wes kicked off the duvet before heading towards the shower wanting to wash away all the filth he felt. 

 

By the time he was ready and dressed he could hear Wayne's voice enter the mansion. 

 

Sighing to himself, Wes headed out his room and into the kitchen seeing Wayne stuffing his face with food. 

 

"Yah! Don't just come in here and steal my food!" Wes scolded watching the younger as he reached for more. 

 

"So how'd it go with Simon?" 

 

"Huh?! What? Nothing happened! What are you talking about!" Wes panicked before smiling nervously. 

 

Wayne raised a brow at the elders behaviour before narrowing his eyes. "He came to see you, didn't he?" 

 

Wes's eyes widened at his managers words, he laughed distractingly. "Ah, yeah, it's all fine."

 

Unconvinced, Wayne moved towards the elder watching as he looked more and more uncomfortable. 

 

"What're you hiding?"

 

"Nothing! Let's go!" Wes grabbed his managers arm before dragging him to the front door. 

 

Wayne just shook his head and followed after the actor. 

 

In the car Wes could feel his nerves start to kick in. He felt like a rookie, nervous before his first shooting. 

 

Knowing that he's faced harder challenges, Wes took a deep breath before pulling out the script. 

 

Wayne glanced back in the rear view mirror, he couldn't help but think Wes looked slightly nervous. 

 

Raising a brow at his own thoughts, Wayne shook his head seeing Hualien Media in the distance. 

 

There was a hoard of paparazzi and fans outside the building. Wes smiled and waved as he got out the Bentley, manoeuvring through and into the building. 

 

Wayne led the way as they walked through, many people they past turned to look at Wes. He smiled his signature smile at them before following. 

 

The first person they saw was Evan, the writer gave them both a bright smile before ushering them into a room. 

 

"Good morning, we'll be heading to the filming location in a few minutes," Wayne nodded to the writer as he explained. 

 

Wes just glanced around the empty room trying to calm his nerves. 

 

After ten minutes Evans phone began ringing, he answered it swiftly and hung up in less than a minute. 

 

"Okay, let's go." 

 

"What about Simon?" Wayne asked gaining Wes's interest. 

 

Evan tilted his head before smiling, "he's already at his location, he's been filming since early this morning." 

 

Wes frowned slightly at that as they began walking towards the elevator. "Why didn't you request me earlier?" 

 

"Hmm, oh well, we thought we could film some of ChenXiang's shots this morning." Evan replied with a soft smile. "You will be shooting yours as well." 

 

Wes glanced to Wayne watching the younger shrug slightly. 

 

"We're going to one of the offices here to shoot your take," Evan explained pushing the button for the top floor. 

 

The actor raised a brow slightly, "so I'm not filming with Simon today?" 

 

"No, not today," Evan replied swiftly. Wes suddenly felt disappointed, he didn't even know why. 

 

They followed the writer as he headed down the corridor. There was a door at the end which led to a room of different sets. 

 

Wes and Wayne glanced around, impressed with the sets and the hard work that had gone into it. 

 

"HongZheng, WeiJin, we've been waiting for you." Win approached them a happy smile on his face. "If you are ready, shall we begin?"

 

Wes was thrown into wardrobe and then make up, his character WeiKai; coming to life. 

 

"Okay, so we're going to shoot scene 14," Win informed, making sure Wes understood what part they were doing. 

 

Filming past on for the whole day, Wes was beginning to get into the story and the characters. 

 

Wes's character, WeiKai, an owner of a large cooperation had fallen in love with Simon's character, ZhiZhen, when the two had met at a soirée. 

 

Although ZhiZhen was the brother of ZhiShui, the leader of the rivals company. The story about their love and how it unfolds. 

 

By the time it got to 8pm, Wes was ready for home. He had been shooting since the early hours of the morning and was ready for sleep!

 

"Okay, that's all for today!" Win bellowed making Wes smile weakly. "Thanks for your hard work!" Everyone cheered and bowed to each other as they began tidying up. 

 

Wayne approached Wes with a cup of hot tea, "how're you doing?" 

 

Smiling gently at the younger, Wes stretched before taking the offered drink. "It's hard work but I'll get back into it." The manger just nodded gently before gesturing for them to leave. 

 

They thanked the crew before heading out, they got into the Bentley and headed back towards Wes's mansion. 

 

Wes could feel his eyes dropping, he hadn't had a day like that in a long time. He smiled, glad to finally be back to it. 

 

-

 

Wes had now been shooting for eight days with only one day off, and had yet to have a scene with Simon. 

 

He could feel his nerves kick in again as they headed to the filming location. Today would be his first scene with Simon. 

 

Wayne glanced to him from his position beside him, Evan was driving them today. 

 

"How're you doing?" 

 

The elder just nodded his head before continuing his staring out the window. 

 

Wayne sighed before shaking his head, a soft smile on his face. 

 

"Here we are," Evans voice came from the driving seat. The two in the back glanced outside seeing a high end hotel. "We'll be filming in there today." 

 

Wes gulped heavily, he really hoped they weren't doing a sex scene. He hadn't research enough yet! 

 

Getting out the car Wes could feel his legs tremble slightly. Gritting his teeth at his nervousness, Wes huffed before standing tall. I can do this!

 

The camera crew were all waiting for them as they entered the hotel, the employees of the hotel started cooing when they saw Wes enter. 

 

Teddy approached them first, he had been the camera man for most of Wes's scenes so the actor felt comfortable around him. "Good morning, ready for a big day?" 

 

Wes just nodded to the younger before smiling, he could see Matthew and Win conversing in the corner. 

 

"You'll finally get to do some scenes with more people," Teddy chimed in a happy tone. 

 

Wes just nodded again, he had already met some of the extras as well as BoChen, or Ian, he was cast as Wes's assistant. 

 

The man was young and extremely nervous but also proud to get a role in a movie with Wes. 

 

The sound of the hotel front door opening made Wes turn around. Sam entered first, sunglasses on his face and a spring in his step. 

 

Wes couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face when he saw Simon enter after. He looked tired but still full of life. 

 

His pretty eyes landed on Wes straight away followed by a shy smile. Wes couldn't help but smile back. 

 

His face dropped however when he saw the man walking behind Simon. Wes had seen the man so many times before, every movie Wes was cast in the man appeared. 

 

Wes was always in his shadow. 

 

Hangeng. 

 

A well known celebrity in all of China and abroad. Wes was convinced the man was out to sabotage him. 

 

Hangeng smirked as their eyes met, Wes could feel Wayne move closer towards him. 

 

Gritting his teeth slightly Wes turned to face Evan, "excuse me a minute." He headed in the opposite direction to the man, towards a restroom. 

 

Simon watched the elder go, a concerned look on his face as he saw Wayne go after him. 

 

Entering the restroom, Wayne could feel the anger emitting from the elder. 

 

"Did you know?" Wes's voice was almost a growl as he glared at Wayne through the mirror. 

 

The manager gave Wes a worried look, "if I knew he was cast, I wouldn't have let you do it." Wes nodded knowing that Wayne would do just that. 

 

After all, Hangeng was one of the reasons Wes had been absent from the showbiz world. 

 

"Umm, is everything okay?" Both men turned to the voice. Simon stood there, his concerned eyes on Wes. 

 

Wayne just smiled gently, "ahh ChenXiang, don't worry," he glanced around as he thought of an excuse. "HongZheng just isn't feeling great this morning." 

 

Wes glanced into the sink hearing Simon's soft reply, "oh, should I tell Evan?" 

 

"No, I'll be fine," Wes turned around before nodding to Wayne, the manager left bowing to Simon as he went. 

 

Simon glanced to Wes with a raised brow, the elder just smiled before following his managers steps. 

 

-

 

Turned out Hangeng was it the perfect role, he was Simon's brother and Wes's rival. 

 

Wes couldn't help but laugh internally at the reality. 

 

They were currently shooting a scene where the two rivals were meeting in a hotel. Wes had been caked up in his make up and transformed into WeiKai. 

 

"So, this is where you've been hiding?" Hangeng spoke the dialogue. 

 

Wes scoffed, "a man like me doesn't need to hide from someone like you." 

 

"But I have something of yours," Hangeng chuckled just as Simon was brought out by some extras. 

 

"ZhiZhen.."

 

Hangeng smirked, "my dear brother has been tainted by you." He walked over to Simon, gripping his chin and making him stare at Wes. 

 

Wes gulped as those eyes met his, he opened his mouth but no words came out. 

 

"Cut!" 

 

Matthew stood from his seat before coming over to Wes, "HongZheng? You okay? Did you forget your line?" 

 

The elder blinked in confusion before bowing his head, "I'm sorry, can we go again?" 

 

It happened again, twice. Wes just couldn't get the words out. Every time those pretty eyes gazed at him, Wes's mind went blank. 

 

He was currently sat staring out the hotel window, the view of the city almost as good as his own mansions view. 

 

A cup was suddenly placed in front of him before Wayne sat opposite. He had a look of concern, "you okay? You've never once messed up like that before." 

 

Wayne was right, Wes took his work extremely seriously never once making a rookie mistake like forgetting his lines. 

 

The younger leaned forwards slightly, "is it because of Hangeng?" 

 

Sighing heavily, Wes shook his head before taking a sip of the liquid. 

 

Wayne raised a brow at his friends silence but didn't push for more. 

 

After another three takes, they finally managed to film the scene. Wes couldn't help but notice Hangeng's dark smirk every time he met eyes with Wes. 

 

"Okay guys, break for dinner then we film the fight scenes!" Matthew announced getting cheers from some of the crew. 

 

Wes headed straight for his seat, the fight scene would be a difficult one. It was Wes against four guys, although they didn't actually hit him, it was still tiring work. 

 

He watched as Hangeng approached Simon and Sam, a growl leaving him as he saw them laughing together. 

 

"Woah! Who spit in your ramen?" Wayne placed the bowl of food in front of the seething actor. He frowned before following Wes's gaze. 

 

Wayne sighed when he saw the elder glowering at Hangeng, "you need to put this hatred aside, you're both excellent actors."

 

The elder ignored him; instead Wes began eating his noodles, a glare in his eye as he did. Wayne just rolled his eyes before eating his own meal. 

 

Simon bit his lip, he could feel someone watching him. Hangeng continued blabbing on about his most recent award show, Simon tried to not laugh at Sam's bored expression. 

 

He glanced to the side discreetly, his eyes widened when he met Wes's hard glare. 

 

The elder was eating his noodles with an angry look on his face. Hangeng noticed Simon's attention had moved on, he followed the younger's line of sight. 

 

Chuckling darkly, Hangeng shook his head making Simon turn to him with a frown. 

 

"HongZheng, he just can't let it go." 

 

"Let what go?" Sam asked before Simon had a chance to. 

 

Hangeng smirked, "he's jealous of my success, always has been," he ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "He tries to outshine me in every role, although he knows he can't beat me." 

 

Simon frowned slightly at that, glancing back to where Wes was sat. Wayne was trying to converse with the man but he just stared aimlessly out the window. 

 

Simon couldn't stop the small smile that bloomed on his face. 

 

"We'll see what happens at the end of this movie." Hangeng commented before bowing his head and heading towards the food. 

 

Sam scoffed at the man as he left, "god, could you be more in love with yourself." 

 

He crossed his arms over his chest before glancing at Simon, the elders attention was on Wes again. 

 

"He won't disappear," Sam's comment made Simon blush. He heard the blonde chuckle teasingly before running off to the food too. 

 

Simon sighed before sitting down, he could feel his nerves kick in again. After the fight scene was one of the romantic scenes. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Simon tried to calm down as he saw Sam approach with their food. 

 

-

 

Wes felt his palms sweat, he was currently in make-up getting transformed with fake blood and bruises. 

 

He had just completed the fight scene, although it wasn't exactly real Wes still felt tired and bruised from it.

 

They were currently outside in the cold night breeze, Wes having to film practically all afternoon outside. 

 

"Okay guys, last scene for today!" Matthew bellowed over the voices of everyone. "Scene 41." 

 

Wes took a deep breath which made the make up artist, Victoria, glance to him. "You okay?" The actor gave her a soft smile before nodding. 

 

"Okay! HongZheng and ChenXiang, I need you on set!" Matthew instructed from his seated position. 

 

Wes thanked Victoria before moving into position, he had to stumble down the alleyway until Simon found him. 

 

"Okay, action!" 

 

Wes got into character and began moving down the alleyway, his eyes full of hatred as he thought about Hangeng. 

 

"WeiKai.."

 

Glancing up at the sound of Simon's voice, Wes could feel himself smile. 

 

The make up almost hid Simon's natural beauty, but he still looked stunning. 

 

Simon ran up to him before embracing him, Wes gulped as he tried to stay in character. 

 

"What have they done to you?" Simon whispered the dialogue softly. Wes felt his pulse accelerate as Simon moved away, his sweet scent caught in Wes's nose. 

 

Simon smiled gently before moving closer, Wes knew that this was one of their kiss scenes. 

 

He panicked. 

 

Wes cleared his throat and looked away, "cut!" Win's voice came over them. 

 

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Wes glanced to Simon seeing his almost defeated look. 

 

"HongZheng, you okay?" Wayne appeared beside him, Wes just nodded before waving the man off. 

 

"Let's try that again!" Matthew spoke over them. Simon gave Wes a gentle smile before nodding. 

 

I can do this. 

 

"Action!" 

 

Simon moved closer again, his eyes closing as their lips approached. Wes felt his breathing deepen, a sudden image of his wet dream appearing in his head, he pulled away again. 

 

"Cut!" Matthew's voice sounded frustrated. He got up from his seat and moved towards the actors. "HongZheng, you are the aggressor in the relationship, remember?" 

 

"You want him all to yourself, and he is showing you weakness," Riley inputted from his position beside Evan. 

 

Wes nodded his head before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I won't mess up again." 

 

"C'mon man! Be passionate!" Matthew urged a genuine smile on his face. 

 

Simon just stood quietly, Wes couldn't help but think the man looked slightly uncomfortable. 

 

"Okay, we'll go from the beginning!" Matthew called making Simon move back to the top of the alleyway. Wes gave them an okay signal before moving. 

 

"Action!"

 

He stumbled down the alleyway, growling as he got into character; c'mon, show them what you can do! 

 

"WeiKai..."

 

Glancing up at Simon's voice he watched the younger move swiftly towards him. 

 

He hugged Wes's waist softly, his mouth beside the elders ear; "what have they done to you?" 

 

Smirking challengingly, Wes cupped Simon's face gently before latching their mouths together. 

 

He heard Simon release a small mewl, Wes pushed his tongue into the younger's mouth tasting him all over. 

 

Wes walked the smaller man backwards until his back hit the wall, he pulled away with a soft kiss before smiling. He could see Simon's ears had turned red. 

 

"You can take care of me." Wes spoke the script. 

 

"Cut!" 

 

Wes could hear the cheers of the crew behind him. He glanced down at Simon seeing him breathing heavily as he stared at the ground. 

 

Tilting his head slightly the elder moved away, he took a deep breath to calm his beating heart. 

 

"Wow! That was intense!" Evan commented an impressed look on his face. 

 

"Amazing!" Matthew chimed giving Wes a clap on the back, "keep up that fire when we shoot the bed scenes!" 

 

Wes was mortified, he could feel his lower regions reacting. He gave Matthew a strained smile before excusing himself. 

 

He ran to his trailer before collapsing on a seat. Calm down.. he kept chanting hoping that his body would calm. 

 

The trailer door suddenly burst open revealing Wayne, a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

"MingJie says that's all for today, and you have the day off tomorrow." 

 

Wes just nodded his head glancing up at the manager, Wayne had an almost knowing look in his eye. 

 

Sighing heavily, Wes met his best friends look; "don't say anything, just take me home." 

 

Chuckling softly, Wayne agreed helping Wes pack up his things before they left the trailer. 

 

The crew were busy packing up as Wes said goodnight and thanked them. He noticed that Simon was no where to be seen. 

 

The drive back was silent, Wes knew that Wayne wanted to ask him but for some reason he held back. Until they got to Wes's mansion. 

 

"So, you gonna tell me what that kiss was all about?" Wayne asked abruptly, carrying Wes's things into the living room. 

 

Wes sighed knowing that he couldn't keep anything from the younger. 

 

"I like him." 

 

Wayne's eyes widened before he cleared his throat, "really?" 

 

"Yes, WeiJin." 

 

The manager smiled softly before he nodded. He placed a comforting hand on Wes's shoulder. 

 

"Will you be able to do the scenes?" Wayne pondered glancing at Wes's crotch. 

 

"Yah!" Wes pushed the younger away, "I'm a professional, of course." His voice didn't sound remotely convincing. 

 

Wayne just nodded before chuckling again, "well take tomorrow to rest." Wes nodded as they began walking to the front door. "I think the bed scenes are gonna be filmed later this week." 

 

The elders eyes widened but he stayed silent, sending Wayne off and heading towards his room. 

 

-


	2. 2

Wes had spent the whole of his day off in bed, reading through the script again and again. 

 

He thought maybe then some of the scenes may have changed, of course they hadn't. 

 

Wes had decided that the bed scenes were gonna destroy him. They had two to film, one being a full blown sex scene and the other a massage scene that ends with sex in a bath. 

 

Honestly, Wes didn't know how he would cope. 

 

He couldn't even deny that he didn't find Simon attractive, the man was beautiful. Wes knew that he'd embarrass himself, pop a boner and then the media would be in frenzy. 

 

Which is exactly why Wes was dreading the sex scenes. 

 

On the other hand, Wes couldn't wait to get hot and sweaty with Simon. In fact he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

 

Wayne gave him a raised brow as he drove them to the filming location. The manager had informed him that today they were filming his scenes with Hangeng. 

 

Wes's attitude immediately turned sour. 

 

The elder actor entered just after Wes, his face full of confidence. "Ah, Geng, go straight to make up we begin in fifteen." Matthew informed the man. 

 

Hangeng nodded before heading towards the make up room. Wes was just glad he'd already finished in there. 

 

"So HongZheng, today we're gonna film scene 22, where the two of you have a meeting." Riley explained an aura of excitement around him. 

Wes just nodded before scanning the script in his head. 

 

"Okay! Places everyone!" Win bellowed. 

 

Wes smiled when he saw Ian enter the set, the younger bowed his head at Wes before getting into character. 

 

Hangeng strode over bumping Ian's shoulder as he went, "watch it kid." 

 

The younger man panicked bowing in apology. Wes grit his teeth before approaching Ian, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Ian's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. 

 

"Don't worry BoChen, lets just get ready," the younger nodded before smiling. 

 

"Action!" 

 

-

 

Collapsing in his chair, Wes reached for a bottle of water. He was extremely worn out. 

 

A nasty chuckle came from behind him, he turned to see Hangeng with a smug look on his face. His eyebrow raised. 

 

"So, I heard about your intense kiss with ChenXiang," Hangeng began his eyes waiting for a reaction from the younger. 

 

Wes narrowed his eyes at the man before ignoring him, glancing back to where Matthew and Win were talking closely. 

 

"I just didn't realise that's all." Hangeng continued making Wes turn to him with a frown on his face. 

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

Scoffing, Hangeng moved closer to the younger; "that you like boys." Wes grit his teeth before standing up, he gripped Hangeng's collar before raising his fist. 

 

"HongZheng! Stop!" Wayne's panicked shout made Wes push the elder actor away. 

 

He could see the glimmer in Hangeng's eyes, he'd managed to rattle Wes again. Just like every other time. 

 

Wayne placed a hand on Wes's shoulder before roughly directing him away. 

 

All the crew glanced to him as he walked towards the restroom, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Wayne sighed heavily as he turned on the elder, Wes was still seething. "HongZheng, don't let him get to you." He patted Wes's shoulder gently, "he's trying to get a reaction from y-"

 

"Yeah, well it worked," Wes cut the younger off making Wayne's shoulders drop. 

 

He shook his head before meeting Wes's angry gaze face on, "you are a professional, do not let him beat you." 

 

Wes blinked at Wayne's stern words before a small smile rested on his face. He nodded to his manager, "good, now show him what you can do!" Wayne cheered making Wes chuckle fondly. 

 

After his pep talk with Wayne, Wes walked back ready and head held high. He could see the crew giving him worried looks. 

 

Apologising to the crew and through grit teeth, to Hangeng, they carried on shooting until it reached 10pm. 

 

Wayne clapped him on the back, "good work today, you're not needed until tomorrow night." 

 

Wes was happy to hear that as it meant a sleep in but he knew that they were gonna be shooting one of the sex scenes tomorrow. 

 

"Have fun with ChenXiang tomorrow, buddy," were Hangeng's passing words as he headed out the building.

 

Wayne had to hold Wes back before he ran after him and knocked him out. 

 

They were driving towards Wes's mansion when Wayne's phone suddenly went off. He glanced back to Wes briefly before answering it hands free. 

 

"Hello, WeiJin speaking." 

 

"Ah, WeiJin, its ZiHong," Wes raised an eyebrow slightly, why would Simon's manager contact Wayne? 

 

"How may I help you?" Wayne's tone had a hint of playfulness in it that made Wes frown slightly. 

 

Sam giggled on the other end before clearing his throat, "i-umm, just wondered if you were free tomorrow morning?" 

 

Wes could hear Wayne's smile in his tone, "of course, coffee at the usual place, usual time?" 

 

"That would be great! See you then!" Sam's voice was full of excitement, Wayne just chuckled before he hung up. 

 

Crossing his arms, Wes cleared his throat making Wayne glance to him through the rear view mirror, "what was that all about?" 

 

"So you're allowed to fancy ChenXiang and I can't fancy ZiHong?" Was Wayne's comeback. 

 

Wes gaped like a fish before he huffed slightly just as they were pulling up to his drive. 

 

Wayne wished the elder goodnight, telling him to get a good nights sleep and that he'd pick him up at 6pm tomorrow to go to the location. 

 

It's safe to say he didn't get a good nights sleep, he was both nervous and excited about filming the sex scenes.

 

Unfortunately his body was more in control than his head, getting excited at the mere thought of touching Simon's naked body. 

 

By the time it got to 5pm, Wes had already had two showers and was bouncing off the walls. His body thrumming with energy and anticipation. 

 

Wes kept telling himself it was because he hadn't got laid in such a long time, but he knew that was all bullshit. He wanted Simon, no doubt about it. 

 

He'd re read the script so many times in his head, he had to stay focused and remember that they were playing characters. 

 

Wayne let himself into the home seeing Wes sat staring at the wall, he raised a brow in concern; "you okay?" 

 

Wes stood up abruptly before facing his manager, nodding before moving to the door. "Let's go!" 

 

They were heading towards a hotel, the location that Matthew had told them to go to. Wayne was amazed that they had managed to get a chance to film in a five star hotel in the centre of Taipei. 

 

Met by hoards of fans again, Wes smiled and waved like he always did before heading into the building. 

 

Riley was there waiting for them, he bowed before gesturing for them to follow him. They headed straight to the penthouse suite. 

 

Wes's eyes widened at the luxurious room, the large windows giving an breathtaking view of the city's night lights. 

 

He was quickly ushered into make up after being dressed in a designer suit. Victoria there in the large wardrobe converted to a make up room, waiting for him. "So, you ready for the big scene?" She smiled gently at him. 

 

Wes chuckled before he nodded staying silent as she transformed him into WeiKai. 

 

"Everyone to your places! Scene 50!" Matthew's voice came from inside the room. Wes shivered slightly knowing exactly what the scene involved. The massage, then bath sex. 

 

Wes frowned, was Simon already here?

 

He thanked Victoria before moving back into the bedroom. His eyes widening and his body reacting when he saw his co star. 

 

Simon was sat on the bed, clad in only a bathrobe. He was conversing with Evan as the writer talked through parts of the script with him. 

 

Wes tried to calm himself down, glancing away and looking at the three cameras. Teddy gave him a slight nod as their gazes met. 

 

Matthew suddenly clapped his hands, "okay guys, let's try and do the massage scene in one take!" 

 

Riley moved beside Wes tapping his shoulder gently, "hmmm?"

 

"How're you doing? Confident?" The younger asked seeing as Wes was gripping his suit jacket tightly. Wes nodded his head making Riley smile softly, "if it helps, just think of it as a massage between friends." 

 

Win quickly ushered Wes into position. Wes could see Simon staring at him before he blinked and gave the elder a shy smile. 

 

The younger turned around so his back was to Wes, getting into position. 

 

"Okay, and action!" 

 

Wes took a deep breath before he began walking towards the bed slowly, a dark chuckle left his lips, "so, this is where you've been hiding." 

 

He walked closer feeling the cameras film his every move and expression. 

 

Simon glanced over his shoulder seductively a pretty smile on his lips. The bathrobe suddenly lowered revealing the younger's naked back. 

 

Wes could feel his body heat up as the silky skin was revealed, he calmed himself before remembering the script. 

 

He began loosening his tie, before throwing it off to the side. Simon's sweet smell invading his senses as he moved closer. 

 

The younger kept his eyes forwards not once looking at Wes. The bed dipped as Wes kneeled on it, he gulped heavily as he moved closer to Simon. 

 

Wes heard Simon take a large intake of breath as his lips met the younger's shoulder. Smirking slightly Wes remembered the dialogue. 

 

"Lay down, ZhiZhen."

 

Simon's pretty eyes met his before a soft smile fluttered on his face. He complied, laying down on his stomach revealing more and more tantalising skin. 

 

Wes tried to ignore the bathrobe that was barely covering Simon's bare ass. 

 

He leaned over the smaller body, moving his lips to Simon's shoulders. Wes kissed down the younger's back listening to his soft mewls. 

 

Wes had dreamt about this scene for weeks, now that he was finally doing it; Wes felt himself immersed. 

 

He continued kissing and licking down Simon's back watching as he gripped the pillow beside his head tightly. 

 

Pulling away, Wes made a point of looking around for the lotion, although he knew where it was. He grabbed the bottle before uncapping it. 

 

Simon turned his head to glance at Wes briefly, "I am yours, WeiKai."

 

Smiling at the younger's words, Wes could feel a pang in his heart at his characters name. He wanted Simon to say that to him, as HongZheng. 

 

He poured the liquid over Simon's back, watching with fascination as he arched beautifully. 

 

Wes ran his hands all over the younger's back, the slide of his hands on Simon's silky skin felt amazing. He traced the smaller man's shoulder blades before running his fingers along Simon's spine. Wes knew that his body was reacting, he could feel his cock harden in his trousers. 

 

Gritting his teeth as he listened to Simon's moans and intake of breaths, Wes pulled his shirt off over his head revealing his toned sweaty body. 

 

He couldn't help it, Wes moved his hands lower than necessary, caressing the top of Simon's ass cheeks hearing the younger gasp. Wes could see the tips of Simon's ears turn red. 

 

Wes manoeuvred on top of Simon before leaning down to his ear, "lets bath together." Simon's eyes widened before they both stayed still. 

 

"Cut!" 

 

Wes moved off the smaller man slowly, Simon trembled slightly as he wrapped himself back up in the bathrobe not meeting Wes's glance once. 

 

"Wow, that was intense!" Riley had a large smile on his face as he spoke. 

 

"Beautiful!" Evan cheered looking just as happy as Riley. 

 

Wes just nodded before trying to calm his body down for the nth time that night. Wayne gave him a raised brow and gestured to his crotch. 

 

The actor sat down, putting on his shirt again as he discreetly tried to hide his boner. 

 

"Okay take a half hour break, then we'll film the bath scene."

 

Wes sighed heavily watching Wayne as he approached with a coffee in hand, "good work man, you okay?" 

 

The elder just nodded his attention on Simon. Sam gave the elder his own drink before ruffling his hair playfully. 

 

Simon's ears were still red and he looked slightly flushed. 

 

"I think he likes you too." Wayne spoke matter of factly making Wes splutter on his drink. 

 

He coughed before turning serious eyes on his manager, "what makes you say that?"

 

"Those moans weren't acting." Wayne walked away after he had spoke. 

 

Wes's eyes widened, he thought he was just imagining it or hoping that it was true. He'd thought the same thing. The way Simon's body had reacted to his hands and his kisses, it wasn't acting. 

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Win, the producer gave him a soft smile before telling him to go get ready. 

 

Wes smiled back before following the order, going into wardrobe to change. He was stripped down to only some flesh coloured swim shorts before given a bathrobe. 

 

He walked out and back into the main penthouse, he tilted his head as he saw Simon stood in his own bathrobe; staring aimlessly out the window. 

 

Smiling to himself, Wes approached the younger. "You okay?" Simon's eyes widened as Wes spoke, he glanced to the elder before his ears turned red again. 

 

He glanced away quickly before giving the elder a nod to answer his question. 

 

"You sure?" Wes pushed, seeing Simon's shoulders tense slightly. The younger turned to him with a gentle smile on his face. 

 

"I'm just nervous." 

 

Wes nodded seeing Evan approaching them a glimmer in his eyes.

 

"You guys okay? They're just making the water comfortable and with enough bubbles." He chuckled slightly. 

 

Wes was just thankful Evan had taken the time to see if they were okay and give them some comfort. 

 

"Everyone on set!" Matthew's voice traveled through the penthouse, making Wes sigh before he sent a supportive smile to Simon. 

 

The younger followed after him as they entered the luxurious bathroom. The bath was massive and had a few steps up to it. There was also a shower further in the room. 

 

"Okay, like earlier; we'll try and film it in one cut." Matthew informed the crew and actors. 

 

Wes just nodded before the director gestured for him to enter the bath. Wes shrugged off his robe revealing his toned body to the crew. He heard some of them whistle teasingly. 

 

Smirking slightly and feeling relaxed in the hot water, Wes sat on the bench that was inside the magnificent bath glancing at Simon as he followed. 

 

The younger hesitated before joining Wes in the bath, although he was on the opposite side. 

 

"Okay, scene 51, ChenXiang I need you to sit in HongZheng's lap." Matthew instructed. 

 

Wes took a deep breath as the younger moved closer to him, he felt Simon's smooth skin against his own in the water. 

 

"So in this scene, WeiKai and ZhiZhen are having an intimate moment, I need you two to convince me and the audience that the sex is real." Matthew had a stern voice as he explained what he expected. 

 

Simon nodded before lowering himself onto Wes's short clad crotch. Feeling the younger's body so close to him made Wes smile gently. 

 

"Are you both okay? Happy?" Matthew asked them seeing both of them nod in consent. "Okay, action!" 

 

Wes bit his lip before leaning in, capturing Simon's lips with his own. The younger took a sharp intake of breath, kissing back as Wes's hands began travelling down his back. 

 

Simon couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth as Wes gripped his hips, rocking him slightly. 

 

The water splashed around them although Wes didn't pay it much attention. He continued kissing the younger man, feeling his body heat up as he listened to Simon's soft moans. 

 

There's no way that's acting. 

 

Wes moved from the younger's mouth and began kissing down his jawline, feeling Simon tilt his head back with a breathy moan. His hands running through Wes's hair, holding him in position. 

 

Wes's grip on Simon's hips was strong, he suddenly felt the younger freeze. Wes knew why. 

 

Wes had an erection. He was getting too excited. 

 

Knowing that they had to continue, Wes kept kissing Simon's face. Bringing their mouths together in another messy kiss, the younger's breathing had gotten deeper. 

 

Wes felt himself groan, Simon's perk ass was rocking on his hard cock. He could see the younger's ears had turned red, Wes knew that Simon could feel it.

 

The elder rocked Simon on his lap, initiating the sex that their characters were engaging in. 

 

Wes couldn't help kissing the younger, wanting his taste to be imprinted on his own tongue. Wes teased Simon's palette, catching his moans in his mouth. 

 

His hands brought Simon closer, Wes suddenly stopped when he felt something hot and hard against his abs. Simon's face set alight. 

 

"Cut!" 

 

Immediately, Simon moved away from the elder; sitting back at the opposite side of the bath his gaze staring at the water. 

 

"That was steamy! Well done and all in one take!" Matthew concluded, giving the two a round of applause making the rest of the crew do the same. 

 

Wes just laughed awkwardly, glancing to Simon only to see him look uncomfortable. 

 

"Both of you can take the day off tomorrow, I know it's late but make sure you get some rest." Win told the two actors gesturing for the crew to move out of the bathroom. 

 

Wayne and Sam approached their appropriate actors, Sam gave Simon's head a soft pat before holding open his bathrobe. 

 

Wes watched as the younger quickly got out the bath and into the robe, his back to Wes the whole time. 

 

Simon bowed hesitantly to Wes and Wayne before silently heading out the room. 

 

"Good work, see you later!" Sam smiled to them both as he bowed, following Simon out the bathroom. 

 

Wayne smiled after the young blonde before turning back to the man in the bath. 

 

"Aren't you cold?" He held up the elders bathrobe, "here, let's get home."

 

Wes had a frown of confusion on his face as he stared into the water. Shaking his head, he stood up and turned to his manager. Wayne gave him wide eyes and a slight frown. 

 

Raising a brow, Wes suddenly remembered his predicament. He snatched the robe from Wayne's hands and put it on quickly. 

 

"Ah, so that's why he was moaning like that." Wayne spoke off handedly. 

 

Wes growled at him before narrowing his eyes. He had to admit that Wayne was right so he just kept silent. 

 

-

 

As soon as he arrived home, Wes went straight to bed. His body was still thrumming with excitement and arousal. 

 

He wanted Simon. 

 

His cock was hard again, just the thought of the pretty man made Wes's body react. 

 

Growling slightly, Wes locked his bedroom door before throwing himself back on the bed, naked. 

 

He gripped his aching cock, groaning in his throat when he began stroking. Wes ran his hand over his heavy flesh feeling his body heat up. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Wes pumped his cock harder an image of Simon in his head. 

 

The man's body sprawled beneath him, wanting Wes as much as he wanted Simon. 

 

"F-fuck, ChenXiang.."

 

Stroking his cock faster, Wes imagined it as Simon's own hand on his flesh. Pumping him to completion with his ears tinged red and his pretty eyes watching him. 

 

"ChenXiang, ChenXiang, ChenXiang.." Wes continued chanting the younger's name. His pretty face behind Wes's closed lids as he felt his end nearing. 

 

He squeezed the top of his cock, wanting it to be Simon's channel grasping his member as he fucked him deeply. 

 

Biting his lip, Wes ran his finger over the slit; it and the images in his head, just enough to push him over the edge. 

 

"ChenXiang.." he breathed as he released over himself. He breathed heavily as he came down from his high. 

 

Rubbing his eyes with his clean hand, Wes sat up. He headed to his en suite and cleaned up a bit. 

 

Staring in the mirror, Wes glared at his reflection before a thought crossed his mind. 

 

"I need to make him want me as much as I want him." He narrowed his eyes as he continued, "I'll go see him tomorrow, he has a day off too." 

 

Nodding to himself in the mirror, Wes headed back into his bedroom; leaping into bed. He smiled at the thought of spending the day with Simon, as himself. 

 

-

 

Wes woke up with a spring in his step, he dressed in black jeans and a crisp white button up shirt. Checking his appearance for the fourth time that morning, he finally deemed himself ready to go. 

 

He had styled his hair loosely over his face, as he usually had it slicked back when they were filming. 

 

Wes had sent Wayne a message asking whereabouts Simon was currently residing. The younger teased him but told him that Simon was staying in a hotel in the centre of the city. 

 

After one last look in the mirror, Wes headed out. He grabbed the keys to his Bentley and drove towards Taipei central. 

 

The drive there was surprisingly short, Wes was buzzing with excitement as he pulled up to the hotel. 

 

He handed the valet his keys, the man looked at him with amazement. He clearly recognised Wes. 

 

Wes placed his sunglasses on as he walked into the lobby. He kept his head down as he walked towards the elevator. 

 

Pressing the relevant button, Wes felt his face break out in a smile as the elevator pinged at his stop. 

 

He walked towards the younger's hotel room, running his fingers through his hair one last time before he knocked on the door. 

 

The sound of shuffling could be heard before the door opened. A dishevelled Simon stood there, his eyes wide when he met Wes's eyes. 

 

"H-HongZheng? W-what are you doing here?" He nervously tried to flatten his hair down and tidy himself up. 

 

Wes smiled at him gently before placing his arm on the door frame, "I came to see you." 

 

Simon's cheeks flushed slightly before he nodded, moving to the side and gesturing for Wes to enter. 

 

Wes glanced around the room, it was high standard, a large window with a balcony looking over the city. A large four poster bed and two sofas occupied the room as well as a mini kitchenette. Wes could see old take out boxes on it. 

 

"Sorry it's a bit messy, the maid hasn't been yet," Simon spoke meekly. 

 

Wes just waved him off before taking a seat on one of the sofas, "it's okay, I should've called first." 

 

Simon just stood nervously near the door, trying to avoid Wes's gaze as he glanced at him. 

 

"Have you had lunch yet?" Wes asked watching Simon's head perk up, a soft shake of the head. "Let's go get some food together." 

 

The younger blinked stupidly before nodding, "o-okay, let me just have a quick shower." 

 

Wes clenched his fists in his trousers at the thought of Simon in the shower. He listened to the shower buzz as he stared at the door. Wes wanted nothing more than to just go in and join the younger. 

 

After ten minutes Simon reappeared out of the bathroom, his brown hair now styled as he wore white jeans and a baby blue shirt. 

 

Wes couldn't help but think the man looked beautiful. 

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, shall we go?" Simon's voice was like silk to Wes's ears. He wanted to just peel his clothes off and fuck him into the mattress. 

 

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Wes smiled to the younger before gesturing for him to head out first. 

 

Wes led the younger to his Bentley, Simon's eyes giving the car a once over. 

 

They stayed silent as they drove, Wes had a restaurant in mind; one where they would be free from paparazzi and the public eye. 

 

Simon glanced out the window, noticing that the restaurants were getting more and more exclusive. 

 

"Where are we going?" He asked casually. 

 

Wes chuckled slightly, "somewhere private." He smiled as he caught the younger's cheeks flushing pink. 

 

Pulling into the car park, the two actors got out the car. Simon's eyes widened at the exquisite restaurant. It looked extremely high class. 

 

"Let's go," Wes placed a soft hand on the small of Simon's back, leading him along slightly. Simon felt his breath catch at the soft touch. 

 

The hostess was dressed in a beautiful cocktail dress, Simon suddenly felt underdressed. 

 

"Mr. Luo, welcome back," she bowed to them both politely before giving a side glance to Simon, "table for two?" 

 

"Please, and a booth if you can," Wes requested watching the woman nod her head before grabbing the menus. 

 

"This way please." 

 

Simon felt as though his legs had turned to jelly, he followed after the hostess glancing around the room as he did so. 

 

He recognised some of the high ranking actors and government officials. 

 

The hostess had led them to a secluded booth, breathtaking views of Taipei and of a pretty water display in the centre of the restaurant. 

 

"Is this okay for you, Mr. Luo?" 

 

Simon had noticed that the woman did not address him, only Wes. 

 

"Perfect." Wes smiled as he gestured for Simon to take a seat. The younger did hesitantly, watching as Wes sat opposite him. 

 

The hostess placed their menus in front of them before rattling off the specials. Simon's eyes widened at some of the dishes, he hadn't even heard of half of them. 

 

Opening up the menu, Simon almost choked on the air at the absurd prices. He glanced up only to see Wes staring at him. 

 

Ears heating up again, Simon looked back to the menu. He could swear he heard a soft chuckle come from Wes. 

 

Wes couldn't stop staring at the beautiful man, his cute expressions as he read the menu were driving Wes insane. 

 

When the waiter arrived Wes noticed that Simon had gone for one of the lesser expensive meals. He smiled gently before ordering his own. 

 

"So, umm, how do you think filming is going?" Simon asked, the silence between them nearly suffocating him. 

 

Wes chuckled before resting his chin on his hand, "let's not talk about work." 

 

Simon blinked before glancing down to his lap, biting his lip distractingly. 

 

Wes watched the younger's mouth intensely before clearing his throat, "why do you live in the hotel? Don't you live in Taipei?" 

 

The younger glanced up tilting his head slightly, "I do live in Taipei, it's just easier to commute from the hotel." 

 

Wes just nodded seeing the younger finally begin to relax, "I hope you don't mind me taking you out." 

 

Simon shook his head with a soft smile, "not at all," he bowed his head slightly; "thank you." 

 

The elder smiled back watching as Simon's eyes sparkled. "What else have you done, besides acting?" Simon asked a look of genuine interest in his face. 

 

"I did modelling for a time, and musicals," Wes expressed watching the younger's face as he listened intently. 

 

"You can sing?" Simon challenged his eyebrow raised slightly. 

 

Wes smirked back at the younger, "of course," they both began laughing, Wes loved the younger's laugh. He wanted to make him laugh more often. 

 

When their food came they became silent again, Simon was amazed at the gourmet. Wes had noticed that the younger kept glancing at his steak. 

 

"You wanna try some?" Simon's head perked up at that before he nodded shyly. 

 

Wes shook his head as he chuckled, cutting off a piece and holding his fork out to Simon. 

 

To his surprise the younger bit it straight off his fork, lingering for longer than necessary. 

 

Simon's pretty eyes stared straight into Wes's own as he pulled off the fork and licked his lips. 

 

"Delicious~" Simon chimed. Wes felt his body react at the younger's teasing smirk. 

 

Wes noticed throughout the rest of the meal Simon's confidence had grown, almost like he was flirting with Wes. 

 

The waiter brought over their coffees and the bill, Wes made a scene of hiding it from Simon. 

 

"I really do appreciate you taking me out, HongZheng," Simon's voice was soft as he spoke. "Thank you." 

 

Wes smiled back at the younger, "it's my pleasure, I'm glad you finally feel comfortable around me." 

 

Simon tilted his head with a frown at the elders words, "what do you mean?" 

 

"You never really looked very relaxed on set, but now that you've opened up a bit more," Wes bit his lip as he thought of what to say next. 

 

Simon just blinked as he waited for the elder to continue. 

 

"You shine when you're happy, you look beautiful," Wes concluded watching as Simon's ears flushed again and a shy smile flash on his face. 

 

Wes paid the bill and they headed back out, a sudden voice made Wes growl. 

 

"Dating off screen too, huh?" 

 

Hangeng stood there with some of his friends, a smug smile on his face. 

 

Wes clenched his fists before growling back at the man, "we're co-stars, there's nothing wrong with having a meal together." 

 

"Pssh, then where's everyone else's invite?" Hangeng stirred, his friends behind him chuckling darkly. 

 

Simon suddenly stood in front of Wes, an angry look in his eye as he faced Hangeng. "Maybe we don't wanna eat with people like you." 

 

Hangeng stepped closer to the younger man, a dark look in his eye, "you look prettier when your angry," he teased. 

 

Wes growled before grabbing Hangeng's collar, the men around began to approach. 

 

A soft hand on his shoulder made Wes stop, "HongZheng, lets just go." Simon was pulling him away gently. 

 

Hangeng gave them both a sour look as they left the restaurant. 

 

Wes growled as they walked towards the car, his good attitude from earlier had vanished replaced by anger. 

 

They drove back in silence, Simon could feel the frustration rolling off the elder man. 

 

He sighed, they were both having such a good time. Simon needed to break the silence between them. 

 

"HongZheng?" Wes hummed to tell the younger he was listening, "what happened between the two of you?" 

 

Wes gripped the wheel tighter before suddenly pulling over. He tilted his head back before closing his eyes. Simon watched but stayed silent. 

 

"He's always been there, every movie I get, he's always in it too," Wes's hard gaze met Simon's seeing him watching him intently. "He gets all the credit even if I work more, he's at a higher status than me although we debuted at the same time." He sighed, "he always beats me."

 

"HongZheng.." Simon shook his head before meeting Wes gaze head on, "it's not about winning or losing, all that matter is that you enjoy why your doing," he raised a brow at Wes, "do you enjoy acting?" 

 

Wes smiled at Simon gently, "I do now." He leaned forwards and caught the younger's lips with his own. 

 

Cupping Simon's face in his hands, Wes deepened the kiss hearing the younger whimper slightly. 

 

He felt Simon's own hands rest gently on his chest, chuckling slightly he began to kiss down Simon's jawline. 

 

"H-hongZheng, w-wait.." Simon's hands gripped his shirt as Wes continued pressing kisses on the younger's jaw and chin. 

 

Wes's hand moved from the younger's face to his thigh, feeling Simon pull away slightly. Wes met the younger's eyes seeing confusion written on his face. 

 

"HongZheng, w-what?" 

 

"ChenXiang, please, I need you," Wes pulled the younger closer to him, manoeuvring himself onto Simon's seat. He placed the younger in his lap, hearing Simon yelp slightly. 

 

Wes wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, hugging him gently as he listened to the younger's heartbeat. 

 

Simon felt the elder tremble slightly before he embraced the man, stroking a hand through his hair calmly. "It's okay HongZheng, you can let go.." 

 

And Wes did just that, his tears suddenly came flowing out, all his frustration from years of torment from Hangeng hit him. 

 

He felt Simon's fingers in his hair calming him down gently, he hugged the smaller man closer to him as he continued letting out his frustration. 

 

After what felt like hours, Wes pulled away keeping his gaze on Simon's chest not wanting to meet his judging eyes. 

 

"This isn't weakness, HongZheng, it shows you are strong." Simon kissed his forehead gently making Wes look up at him. The younger had a genuine supportive smile on his face. 

 

"Thank you," Wes smiled back at the younger glad that he hadn't judged him. 

 

Wes manoeuvred them both awkwardly again, himself sitting back in the drivers seat. 

 

After glancing back to Simon again and seeing him still smiling, Wes nodded before starting the car again. 

 

They pulled up to the hotel, it was now dark outside but the hotel was all lit up invitingly. 

 

"Thank you, HongZheng," Simon's smile was prettier than any light show, Wes just wanted to hold the man. "Would you like to come in?" 

 

If it was any other day Wes would have taken the opportunity like no tomorrow, but for some reason he just couldn't say yes. 

 

"It's okay, I think you've done enough for me today."

 

He felt the younger's hand cup his cheek gently before Simon gave his cheek a chaste kiss. 

 

"Goodnight, HongZheng."

 

Wes watched the younger get out the car, he couldn't help but touch his cheek where the younger's soft lips had just touched. 

 

He saw Simon wave to him before he disappeared into the lobby. "Goodnight, My ChenXiang..."

 

-

 

Sam pulled away from the elder man currently kissing his lips, his phone vibrating on the side table. 

 

"Leave it," Wayne growled, leaning down to latch their mouths together again. 

 

Sam groaned slightly feeling Wayne's busy hands run down his thighs. 

 

Chuckling slightly, Sam could hear his phone vibrate again. He pushed the elder man off of him playfully, hearing a dissatisfied groan. 

 

The blonde reached for his lit up phone seeing two messages from Simon. He raised a brow confused as to why Simon would be messaging him at this time. 

 

Sam's eyes widened when he read the two messages; 

 

'HongZheng took me out for dinner.'

 

'He kissed me.'

 

Wayne kissed the younger's shoulder blade playfully, peering over his shoulder. His own eyes widened at the messages. 

 

"HongZheng? What..?" Wayne frowned in confusion, he knew that the elder liked Simon but to do that was out of character for Wes. Especially since they still had to film intimate scenes together. 

 

"What'd we do?" Sam's eyes were wide as he placed the phone down and turned to Wayne, curling into his chest. 

 

Wayne wrapped the smaller man in his arms before sighing. "It's not up to us, they'll have to sort this out." 

 

-

 

Wes awoke the next morning full of energy, he showered and ate before glancing to his phone. 

 

He raised a brow when he saw four missed calls from Wayne, all from early this morning. 

 

Frowning slightly, Wes was about to call his manager back when the said man burst through the door. He had a curious look on his face. 

 

"What's wrong?" Wes asked bluntly, watching as Wayne flung himself on the sofa. 

 

"I should be asking you that," he countered raising a brow at Wes slightly. 

 

Wes stayed silent not understanding if what the younger was implying. 

 

"You kissed Simon?" 

 

Wes's eyes widened at the younger's words, he glanced around before scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "How did you know." 

 

"ZiHong told me," Wayne answered back matter of factly, ignoring Wes's raised brow and judging look. "How're you gonna sort this out?" 

 

"There's nothing to sort out, we'll film like we've been doing." Wes growled slightly making Wayne sit up. 

 

"You okay?" 

 

Wes just nodded before grabbing his jacket, "we going?" Wayne raised a brow but kept silent gesturing for the elder to go first. 

 

The drive was silent as they approached the filming location. It was back in Hualien Media. 

 

"So, I think you're just doing the voice over today," Wayne informed him as they headed through the lobby and to the relevant floor. 

 

Wes just nodded gently seeing Win stood outside the room waiting for them. 

 

"Good morning! How're you both this morning?" The Japanese man greeted happily. 

 

Wayne answered for the both of them in a tone just as happy. 

 

Wes spent most of the day reading his voice over parts into the microphone. Win giving him praises as he went along. 

 

After a couple hours, Wes had finished. Win thanked him on a job well done and told him he'd have another filming tonight. With Simon. 

 

"It'll be the final sex scene, then there's only a few other parts to film!" Win sounded overjoyed as he informed the elder. 

 

Wes felt his anticipation spike at the thought of another intimate moment with Simon. Wayne just raised a brow but kept silent. 

 

-

 

They were drove back to the hotel by Win and Teddy. Wes could feel his body thrumming with excitement as they followed through the lobby and to the right floor. 

 

It was the same penthouse they had filmed the previous scenes in. Matthew was there with Evan and Riley, they all greeted Wes as he entered. He noticed that Simon wasn't there yet. 

 

Victoria quickly ushered him into wardrobe and make up, though he was only left in his boxers and given a bathrobe. 

 

When he emerged back out the room Matthew had disappeared. Evan waved him over, he was sat casually on the bed. 

 

"HongZheng, I need to discuss the scene with you." Wes nodded at the younger man's words. "You've read the plan, so it'll be a sex scene between WeiKai and ZhiZhen." 

 

Wes smiled as he gestured for the younger to continue. 

 

"This is the most important part of the film, I need you to capture the love between the two characters," Evan continued, an almost stern look on his face. 

 

"Okay, I can do that." Wes clarified giving the writer confidence. 

 

Evan sighed with a smile, "there will be no nudity but I need the two of you to act out the sex." 

 

Wes felt his body heat up again, he swallowed the saliva building in his mouth before nodding. 

 

He listened to Evan waffling on about final cuts and award shows, before his attention was drawn to the penthouse door opening. 

 

Simon had entered with Sam and Matthew, his gaze found Wes straight away. Simon smiled shyly at the elder before being rushed into makeup. 

 

Matthew had directed Wes into the bed, the elder was glad as it meant he could calm down before Simon joined him. 

 

The younger actor emerged ten minutes later, Wes saw past the character and could only see Simon's beautiful silhouette walking towards him. 

 

Simon shyly got into the bed beside Wes, the elder tried to ignore the fact that they were both only in flesh coloured boxers. 

 

"Okay guys, this has to be convincing!" Win instructed giving a sign for Teddy and the others to set up. 

 

The cameras were all placed in different places around the bed. Matthew clapped his hands as he stood, "let's try for another one take filming, okay?" 

 

Wes nodded before manoeuvring into position, he got on top of the smaller man beneath him. Simon couldn't stop the pretty blush from rising on his cheeks. 

 

"You okay?" Wes asked gently, watching Simon blink up at him before smiling softly, a slight nod of his head. 

 

Clumsily, Wes moved his hands under the younger's knees; moving his legs into position. 

 

Simon's legs were now spread beside Wes's shoulders. Wes felt his blood rush south as he glanced down at the beautiful man beneath him. 

 

The younger was biting his lip softly as he stared up at Wes. The elders cock stood at attention, Simon's smooth skin under his hands driving him wild. 

 

"Okay, if we're ready," Matthews voice carried from somewhere in the room, "action!" 

 

Wes growled before starting to rock, Simon's eyes widened and a breathy gasp left his mouth when he felt the elders hard cock move against him. 

 

The elder continued rocking, listening to Simon's soft moans as he reached up and grasped his face. 

 

"WeiKai, I will always be yours." 

 

Wes felt a pain in his heart as he heard his characters name, but took a deep breath and leaned down. 

 

Their lips met together in a passionate kiss, Simon's soft hands cupping his face as Wes continued rocking. His own hands at either side of Simon's head. 

 

They pulled away but kept their foreheads together as Wes continued rocking them. Simon's legs trembling beside him. 

 

Wes released a dark groan as he felt Simon's own straining cock, the younger froze before Wes took his lips again. 

 

He licked around Simon's mouth wanting to remember his taste. He could feel the younger's fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. 

 

Wes felt sweat drip down his back as he moved a hand to the headboard, pulling away from Simon's addictive lips. 

 

The younger's moans and groans were getting louder, Wes watched as Simon moved one of his own hands under the duvet. 

 

He felt Simon's fingers grip his hip, glancing at the younger's face; Wes could see Simon's head turned to the side and his other hand gripping the pillow. 

 

Wes chuckled before leaning down, beside Simon's ear; "all mine." 

 

Simon's eyes widened before he cried out, his breathing rapid as his legs fell. Wes stroked the younger's cheek before giving him a soft kiss. 

 

"Cut!" Wes glanced to the side seeing and hearing everyone applauding. "That was amazing! So real!" Matthew cheered, a glowing look in his eyes. 

 

Wes smiled before trying to move away, his eyes widened however when he felt Simon's hands on his hips keeping him in place. 

 

"ChenXiang..?" Wes tilted his head as the younger kept his gaze to the side, his cheeks and ears pink. 

 

Eyes widening slightly, Wes suddenly felt wetness on his thigh. He glanced to Simon seeing his mortified expression. 

 

"HongZheng, let's go," Wayne appeared beside the bed, Wes's bathrobe in his arms. Sam was also there Simon's own robe in his arms. 

 

Wes glanced around the room seeing that the crew were all busy tidying up. He leaned down slightly before whispering to Simon. "Don't be embarrassed, no one will see," Simon's eyes met his, Wes's gentle smile making him feel safe. 

 

He could see Sam hold out his robe for him, Wes quickly got off the younger watching as he leaped out the bed and into his robe. 

 

Simon quickly fled to wardrobe, Sam following closely behind him. 

 

"You okay?" Wayne's voice came from behind him, Wes glanced to the younger before nodding; taking his robe and draping it over his shoulders. 

 

Riley and Evan headed towards him, the younger writer looked almost awe struck. 

 

"Is this really your first boys love film?" Riley asked, a sparkle in his eyes. Evan elbowed him gently making the younger pout. 

 

Wes just chuckled before scratching the back of his hair distractingly, "yes, it's my first time," he winked at Riley cheekily, "but I'll take that as a compliment." Rileys face lit up in a bright smile making Evan chuckle at him softly. 

 

"Thanks for your hard work today, ChenXiang, get some rest," Matthew's voice drew Wes's attention to the penthouse entrance. 

 

Simon bowed politely to Matthew before bidding him and the staff goodnight. 

 

His pretty eyes met Wes's own, Simon smiled at him gently before taking his leave. Sam bowed and thanked the crew before following Simon out. 

 

-

 

The rest of the filming seemed to fly by, Wes hadn't had anymore scenes with Simon but he'd had to face Hangeng. 

 

The man kept his teasing smirk as they filmed, the only thing that kept Wes rooted was the memory of Simon holding him in the car. 

 

He was able to ignore all of Hangeng's words and just focus on the scenes. Wayne was surprised at the elders actions towards Hangeng but shrugged it off. 

 

It was now the final day of shooting and Wes was on scene with Simon. 

 

He'd noticed that Simon hadn't contacted him at all during the last few days. He also didn't meet Wes's eyes when they saw each other. 

 

"Okay guys!" Matthew's voice boomed from his position with his megaphone, "this is the last scene!" 

 

Some of the crew cheered where others booed, Wes just chuckled slightly before glancing to Simon. 

 

The younger had his gaze on Matthew, although he could feel Wes's eyes on him. 

 

"The final scene, WeiKai and ZhiZhen are finally able to be together," Matthew continued, gesturing for Wes and Simon to get ready. 

 

Wes took a deep breath before walking towards the bed, the scene involved the two characters talking in bed. 

 

The elder climbed in first, discarding his shirt as instructed by Evan. Simon bit his lip slightly before joining Wes in the bed. 

 

Wes manoeuvred them into the correct position, Wes sat against the headboard with Simon sat between his legs. 

 

The elder wrapped his arms around Simon gently, feeling his body relax against him. 

 

"Okay, one take again guys?" The two actors nodded at Win's words. 

 

"Action!"

 

Simon smiled softly before running his fingers along Wes's arm, "where shall we go? I want to be with you forever." 

 

"I'll follow you anywhere, ZhiZhen, I love you." 

 

Simon swallowed, hard. Wes noticed feeling the younger's fingers tremble slightly. He tightened his arms around Simon's body, listening to the younger's soft breaths. 

 

A gentle smile fluttered on Simon's lips before he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Wes's strong arms around him. 

 

Wes brought his mouth into play, kissing Simon's neck teasingly making the younger gasp. 

 

"Ahh, HongZheng.."

 

Wes froze. Had Simon just said his name?

 

"Cut!" 

 

Simon's eyes widened and he quickly moved away, his hand over his mouth as his face flushed. He quickly turned to the crew seeing some of them in shock. 

 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I-i was-" Simon stuttered before shaking his head. He quickly snatched his robe from Sam's arms before darting out the door. 

 

"ChenXiang!"

 

"Wait!"

 

Sam and Matthew both cried after him but it didn't stop him, Simon kept running. Sam quickly bowed and apologised, he sent a quick glance to Wayne before running after the elder. 

 

Wes just sat frozen, blinking in confusion. Had he heard Simon right? Did he just moan his name like that? 

 

"HongZheng," Wayne placed his robe over his shoulders gently, he glanced up to his manager seeing Wayne's soft smile. 

 

"Do you think we got enough footage?" Win asked Matthew gently, the director looked flustered and confused. 

 

He crossed his arms before nodding, a soft smile on his face, "don't worry, I'm sure we can make it work." 

 

"WeiJin," Wayne turned at the directors address, "take HongZheng home, I think he needs some well deserved rest." 

 

Wayne just chuckled before nodding, Wes felt the managers hands on his arms; moving him off the bed. 

 

Wes just followed the younger's movements, he bowed and thanked the crew off handedly before following Wayne into his car. 

 

"You okay?" Wayne glanced back to him in the rear view mirror. Wes had a smile on his face as he nodded back. 

 

Wayne just shook his head with a chuckle, "don't look so delighted, just think what Simon feels right now." 

 

Wes's face dropped at that. Simon probably felt mortified, Wes gripped the seat hard before a thought crossed his mind. 

 

"Do you think he really likes me?"

 

Wayne just rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "honestly, sometimes you can be really stupid." 

 

Wes chose to ignore him. 

 

-

 

Simon had now ignored Wes for almost three weeks. Filming had ended and Matthew had decided to throw a party. Everyone was there, except Simon. 

 

Sam had told Wes that the younger wasn't feeling well, but Wes knew it was all bullshit. 

 

That was two weeks ago. 

 

The premier was set for another two weeks, Wes was determined to find and talk to Simon. The only problem he had was that he didn't know where the younger was. 

 

He no longer resided in the hotel and Wayne had blatantly refused to get information from Sam. "Do it yourself," he'd told Wes. 

 

Their film was attracting a lot of media attention, Hangeng had already done interviews about it. Wes had refused claiming that he'd only do it if Simon did. 

 

He was restless, every time he opened his phone there were picture of him and Simon online. The news was having a field day, no one expecting Wes to do such a film. 

 

"You're top of all search engines in China," Wayne told him as they headed towards the hotel, which Matthew had arranged another party, this time involving higher members of Hualien Media. 

 

Wes just nodded, usually he'd be over the moon knowing that but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

They pulled up to the valet, Wes slammed the door shut and smiled to his fans and paparazzi outside. 

 

Matthew noticed him straight away, waving him and Wayne over. Wes recognised some of the faces from his previous film with Hualien Media. 

 

He got chatting with some of them, enjoying reminiscing about the film that kick started his career. 

 

Hangeng joined the party a couple of hours later, everyone flocking to him; taking pictures and asking him questions. 

 

Wes grit his teeth as he saw the elder actor walking towards him. 

 

"So, where's your pretty co-star?" Hangeng growled slightly, a challenging smirk on his lips. Wes curled his hands into fists, he felt Wayne move closer to him. 

 

"You won't be able to keep your secret forever," Hangeng continued making Wes frown slightly in confusion. "Once people watch the film and hear him moan like a bitch for you, they'll know you like boys." 

 

Wes saw red. 

 

He flew at Hangeng, punching him in the jaw making the elder growl back at him. Wes felt Wayne pulling him back and could see Teddy and Win helping Hangeng. 

 

"HongZheng! Stop!" Wayne bellowed making Wes pull back. He pushed his manager off him before heading out the room. He didn't want to be near that man again. 

 

There was a garden in the back of the hotel, Wes made his way through it seeing a bench surrounded by flowers and a water fountain. 

 

He sat and placed his head in his hands, he'd done it again. Hangeng always made Wes angry, the man always found a way to get under Wes's skin. 

 

He hated it. Feeling weak. 

 

"Ahh!!!" Wes roared loudly, falling to his knees and staring at his reflection in the water. 

 

His eyes widened when he saw a silhouette behind him. Turning quickly, Wes felt all his emotions fall on top of him. 

 

Simon looked beautiful. 

 

He had his hair styled off his face, his natural beauty making Wes's body tremble. He had a black suit with a bow tie, his pretty eyes were staring down at Wes. 

 

"HongZheng.."

 

Wes quickly stood up wrapping his arms around Simon, a hand coming to hold the younger's head; keeping him in place. 

 

He felt Simon's own arms wrap around his waist. Wes held the smaller body close to him, not wanting Simon to disappear again. 

 

"I'm sorry," Simon spoke gently, Wes just kept him in place listening intently. "I was ashamed at my actions, I didn't know how to face the others." He buried his face in Wes chest, "or you." 

 

Wes pulled away slightly, holding Simon's shoulders and staring into his sparkling eyes. "Nobody thought of you any differently." 

 

Simon just scoffed before glancing away. Wes frowned before dropping his arms. 

 

"HongZheng," Wes saw the younger man's eyes on him again, "I need to tell you something." 

 

The elder just nodded for Simon to continue. He watched as Simon took a deep breath before a gentle smile passed on his lips. 

 

"I requested you for this role."

 

Wes frowned slightly, "what do you mean?" 

 

Simon bit his lip nervously before sighing, "I've always wanted to be in a movie with you," he looked Wes in the eyes as he spoke. "When I was offered the role, I asked ZiHong to get you as my co-star."

 

So that's why Wayne and Sam are so buddy buddy, Wes thought off handedly. 

 

"When you agreed I was over the moon," his cheeks flushed slightly before he moved closer. 

 

Wes blinked as he felt Simon's hands on his suit lapels, holding him in position as he walked Wes backwards until his back hit a wall. 

 

"I wanted you to touch me, I wanted you to kiss me, I-i wanted you to look at me the way you are now," Simon's face moved closer as he spoke, until their lips were a breath apart. 

 

Wes cupped the younger's face gently, stroking his fingers down Simon's cheek. "ChenXiang.."

 

"HongZheng, I love you," Simon broke the space between them, kissing Wes sweetly. 

 

No tongue, almost just a soft peck. Simon's emotions all released for Wes to explore. The elders eyes were wide as he took in Simon's words. Love? When? How? Why? 

 

Smiling into the younger's lips, Wes couldn't help but kiss back, wiping a stray tear that had escaped from Simon's sparking eyes. 

 

He pulled back softly staring at Simon, "ChenXiang, I want you," the younger blinked innocently tilting his head slightly. 

 

Wes smirked before a soft chuckle left his lips, he kissed Simon's cheek before linking their fingers together. "We better get back, they'll come looking for us." 

 

Simon just nodded as he let Wes lead them back to the party, they released each other's hands as they entered the hotel again. 

 

Wes gave the younger a small nod before heading over to where Wayne was waving. Simon bit his lip as he watched the elder go, a gentle smile on his lips. 

 

-

 

The premier seemed to pass like a blur, Wes waved at the right time, smiled for the cameras, thanked the crew and his co-stars. 

 

The movie had sold out everywhere, everyone ecstatic to see the most talked about film of the year. 

 

Wes hadn't spoken to Simon much since the party, they'd exchanged the odd phone call but had both been too busy to actually see each other. 

 

The red carpet event was when they next saw each other. 

 

Wes couldn't take his eyes off Simon as he waved to the fans, he looked breathtaking. His suit fit him just right and his styled hair made his pretty features glow. 

 

Matthew had brought them all together for a group photo, Simon had ended up beside Wes. 

 

The elder felt Simon stroke his hand softly, smiling Wes linked their fingers together behind their backs. 

 

He'd been seated beside Matthew and Wayne at the premier, he could hear the fans cheering every time one of his and Simon's scenes came on. 

 

Wes couldn't stop the genuine smile fluttering on his lips at the scenes, him and Simon looked good together. 

 

He felt his body heat up as he watched their intimate scenes, the sound of Simon's moans making him excited. 

 

When the credits began to play, he was suddenly forced out of the theatre by some of the staff. 

 

The fans had gone wild trying to enter Wes's car as he and Wayne dived into the back. Matthew had arranged drivers and limos for them all. 

 

Wes couldn't help but glance back, he hadn't even managed to speak to Simon all night. Wayne picked up on his attitude and smiled before winking at the driver. 

 

They were silent as the car drove, Wes stared out the window only to frown when he didn't realise what route they were going. 

 

"Where are we going?" He asked glancing at his manager. 

 

Wayne just smiled before patting him on the shoulder, "I'm giving you time to see him."

 

Wes's eyes widened at the younger's words, he could see they were pulling up to a house. Wayne pushed him gently, gesturing for him to get out the limo. 

 

Frowning slightly, Wes followed his managers orders slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

He panicked when the limo began driving off, Wayne had abandoned him. 

 

Glancing around at the street, Wes could tell it was a more high end neighbourhood. He walked down the driveway and to the front door of the house, knocking on the door and waiting patiently. 

 

An elder man stood there, a delighted look on his face; "ah, Mr. Luo, please come in." 

 

Wes raised a brow but smiled and bowed at the elder man, following him into the house. 

 

A smile passed on his lips when he saw all the pictures in the hallway. They were all of Simon and his family, others were him with Sam and his friends. 

 

The elder man led him to a sitting room, gesturing to the sofa with his hand. "My master should be back soon, please make yourself at home." 

 

Wes nodded to the man before sitting down, he glanced around the room again. It had a homely feel to it. 

 

He could hear the sound of the front door opening, followed by muffled voices. Wes stood up and glanced at the sitting room door. 

 

Simon appeared in the doorway, his suit jacket and bow tie gone leaving him in just his shirt and trousers. 

 

A large smile appeared on the younger's lips before he ran forwards, burying his face in Wes's chest. 

 

"HongZheng! I've missed you," he wrapped his arms around Wes's waist keeping him in place. 

 

Wes smiled against the younger's hair, placing a hand on the back of his head as he held him close. "I missed you too." 

 

Wes couldn't help himself, he tilted the smaller man's chin up, kissing him deeply making Simon moan. 

 

He brought his hands into Simon's hair, tilting his head back more and forcing his tongue into the younger's mouth. 

 

Wes wanted Simon's taste permanently on his tongue. 

 

Stumbling back slightly, they fell in a heap on the sofa; Simon pinned beneath Wes's powerful body. 

 

Wes stared down at the beautiful man beneath him, watching as a gentle smile graced Simon's lips. 

 

"What are we?" Simon suddenly asked making Wes frown in confusion. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

The younger glanced away, biting his lip as he thought of the words to say. His cheeks flushed slightly as he spoke, "I want us to be together." 

 

Wes blinked slightly before smiling, he cupped the younger's chin making him look at him. "I want that too."

 

Simon's smile sparkled, his whole face lighting up. He wrapped his arms around Wes's neck, hugging him closer to his body. Wes wrapped his own arms around the smaller man beneath him. 

 

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Simon began to wiggle causing the both of them to laugh. Wes moved off the younger and watched as he smiled and rested his head on Wes's shoulder. 

 

"Is this your house?" Wes asked as he glanced around the sitting room again. 

 

Simon smirked glad that the elder wanted to know more about him, "it's my family's home." 

 

"Where are your parents?"

 

The younger pulled away with a raised brow before kissing Wes's cheek softly. "They're out of the country." 

 

Wes just nodded before he suddenly felt his phone vibrating. Frowning slightly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. It was a call from his agency. 

 

"Sorry, I've gotta take this," he stood up and saw Simon nod before he left the room. "Hello?"

 

"HongZheng? I'm calling to inform you about many contracts that have filtered in to us. We would appreciate if you can come to headquarters tomorrow morning." An authoritative woman's voice spoke. 

 

Wes's eyes widened, contracts? had people seen the film and began to recognise his talents again.

 

"Of course, I'll be there first thing tomorrow," Wes informed the woman listening to her thank you and goodbye before hanging up the phone. He headed back to the sitting room a pleased look on his face. 

 

"Why do you look so happy?" Simon chuckled slightly. 

 

Wes just smiled back before sitting down beside the younger again, "I've got more contracts and offers, my popularity has gone up again!" 

 

Simon frowned but nodded a small smile on his face, "oh, good," he glanced down to his feet before biting his lip. 

 

Wes unfortunately didn't seem to notice Simon's sudden change in demeanour, instead he was excited about getting new jobs and being the top again. 

 

"Young master?" Wes's attention was brought to the elder man from before, he was stood in the doorway with a gentle smile on his face. 

 

"Yes?" Simon replied standing up and heading towards the man, "what's wrong, XingLao?"

 

The elder man, XingLao, scratched his head a deep frown on his face, "there seems to be a lot of people outside, with cameras." 

 

"Cameras?" Simon frowned before glancing to Wes, the elder raised a brow before heading towards the front door. 

 

Peering through the window discreetly, Wes's eyes widened when he saw the amount of people outside. Paparazzi. 

 

"What's going on?" Simon asked as he stood behind him. Wes just sighed before turning to glance at the younger. 

 

"Paparazzi," Wes watched as Simon's eyes widened; "what's wrong?"

 

"They've never come here before, why would they start now?" 

 

Wes smiled before stroking a hand down Simon's cheek, "they must have heard I was here." 

 

Simon scoffed slightly before pulling away, he turned and headed further into the house. Wes stood with his arm still out, a confused look on his face. 

 

"If you don't mind me saying sir," Wes turned to XingLao as the man spoke, "that wasn't the smartest thing you could've said." 

 

The actor frowned slightly before running a hand through his hair. 

 

"ChenXiang really cares for you, he has for a long time." XingLao continued a genuine smile on his face. "Please care for him too." 

 

Wes felt his heart squeeze at the elder man's words, he'd been so engrossed in his earlier phone call he hadn't even thought about how his words might have come across. 

 

Heading the way Simon had gone, Wes could see he was no longer in the sitting room. 

 

There were some stairs to the side, Wes bit his lip before making his way up them. The second floor had more photos hanging in the wall, he couldn't help but smile at how happy Simon looked in all the pictures. 

 

He could see all the doors shut except one, taking that as the initiative; Wes headed into the room quietly. 

 

Simon was sat on his bed with a book in his lap, reading quietly. This must be his bedroom, there were even more photos except now they were a bit more carefree. 

 

The bed was a four poster and there was also an en suite and walk in wardrobe. To the side was a balcony which looked over the garden. 

 

Wes glanced back to the figure on the bed, Simon was now looking at him; the book on the side table. 

 

"You really should work on that, y'know," he crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke. 

 

Wes grinned cheekily before sitting on the end of the bed, opposite Simon. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't felt this happy in ages." 

 

Simon bit his lip before crawling over towards the elder, gripping his chin teasingly making Wes growl. 

 

"Maybe we could find something else to make you happy?" Simon suggested manoeuvring himself into Wes's lap. 

 

The elder smirked playfully at him before running his hands down Simon's back. Simon sighed in content, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

 

Wes groaned into the younger's mouth, running his hand up Simon's back and to his hair; tipping his head back making the younger moan. 

 

He slipped his tongue into Simon's mouth tasting him all, the younger tightened his grip on Wes's shirt. 

 

Wes smirked against Simon lips hearing the younger man's gentle whimpers, he pulled away before moving the smaller body onto the bed beneath him. 

 

Simon stared up at him with large sparkling eyes, his hands at either side of his head. "HongZheng, I need you.."

 

Not needing to be told twice, Wes smiled down at the younger before taking his lips again. He felt Simon kiss back passionately as well as the man's hands tugging at his clothes. 

 

"Take them off." 

 

Smirking at the younger's order, Wes did just that. He pulled his shirt off over his head basking in the younger's hungry eyes as he watched him intently. 

 

Wes flexed his arms teasingly watching as the younger chuckled and rolled his eyes. He kissed Simon's cheek gently before moving to his ear, "your turn." 

 

Simon gestured to himself with his eyes making Wes growl slightly. The elder actor took that as an invitation, he kissed down the younger's neck before coming to his shirt. 

 

Smirking slightly, Wes unbuttoned the shirt; kissing down Simon's body as his soft tantalising skin was revealed. 

 

Simon gripped his pillow as he felt Wes's lips travel further down his body, teasing his hip bones as he reached Simon's jeans. 

 

"Ahh, H-hongZheng.."

 

Wes placed one last kiss to Simon's hip bone before raising his head, he could see the smaller man trembling. 

 

Grinning widely, Wes moved off the younger seeing the pretty eyes follow his movements. Wes carefully undid his belt before slipping out his trousers. 

 

His cock was straining against his boxers but he didn't care, he could see Simon staring at him which only made him grow harder. 

 

After quickly discarding his boxers, Wes joined Simon on the bed again only to see him sat up and kicking off his own trousers. He kept his briefs on however, laying back against the pillow and spreading his legs. 

 

Wes smiled fondly at the smaller man, he leaned down for a soft kiss again feeling the younger try to deepen it. Wes pulled away with a dark chuckle listening to Simon's soft whimpers. 

 

He ran his hands down Simon's body watching him arch slightly before gripping his hips. Simon stared up at him, adoration and trust in his gaze. 

 

Wes smiled before glancing to the side, he smirked when he saw a bottle of lotion on hand. 

 

He leaned down the younger's body making sure to keep eye contact, Simon's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed when Wes bit into his briefs; using his teeth to drag the material off Simon's body. 

 

"H-hongZheng.."

 

Wes growled as he sat back up, Simon's briefs in his mouth. His breathing deepened as he saw the submissive look on Simon's face. 

 

Simon watched as Wes's sweat slicked chest rose and fell with his heavy breaths. He saw the elder throw his briefs into the room somewhere, before Wes's attention was brought back to the lotion. 

 

Biting his lip slightly, Simon watched as Wes took the bottle and uncapped the top. Squirting some into his hand, never once taking his eyes off Simon. 

 

Wes gripped the younger's thigh, lifting one until Simon's knee was on his chest; spreading the younger before his eyes. 

 

He brought his fingers to the younger's entrance, he'd dreamed about this moment since the first he'd laid eyes on the younger man. 

 

Simon flinched slightly as he felt two fingers enter his body, Wes was watching him intently; not wanting to hurt the younger. 

 

He watched as Simon spread both his legs further apart, he kept a strong grip on the pillow beside his head. 

 

Wes smiled down at the younger before leaning down and bringing their lips together again. Simon moaned into his mouth feeling Wes's fingers start to stretch him again. 

 

Wes could feel the younger man relax beneath him, he quickly added a third finger. Simon pulled away from his mouth slightly only to bite his lip. 

 

"Ahh, HongZheng," Simon's hands gripped the elders biceps tightly, Wes frowned at the sight of pain on the younger's face. 

 

Gritting his teeth slightly, Wes quickly brought his other hand into play; wrapping it around Simon's cock. 

 

Simon couldn't stop his wanton cries, Wes was making him feel too good. The elder continued his ministrations to the front and back. Simon's hands moved back to the pillow gripping it harder as he tried to spread his leg as further apart. 

 

"ChenXiang, are you ready?" Wes sounded strained, Simon glanced up to the elder seeing his lip caught between his teeth. 

 

Smiling up at Wes, Simon nodded his head before cupping the elders head, he brought their mouths together. Wes kissed the younger back hearing him chuckle softly; "HongZheng, do it." 

 

Wes growled before quickly lotioning his heavy cock, he gripped Simon's inner thighs watching the younger's face as he pushed in. Simon's face grimaced slightly, his eyes closing and his face turned away. 

 

Wanting to distract him, Wes leaned down and kissed the younger again. Their tongues battled as their kiss deepened, Simon's small breathy moans driving Wes insane. 

 

He felt the younger relax around him, he smirked into the kiss before starting up his thrusts. Simon moaned into his mouth, feeling the elders cock hit his prostate on every deep thrust. 

 

He pulled away from Wes's mouth only to cry out. "Ahh! Yes! HongZheng!" 

 

Wes smirked before picking up his thrusts, the strength made the bed rock against the wall. Wes gripped the headboard as he stared down at the beautiful man writhing beneath him. 

 

Simon arched beautifully as his sweet spot was constantly struck, he gazed up feeling Wes's powerful gaze on him. His cheeks flushed when their eyes met. 

 

Wes ran his other hand through Simon's hair gently watching him preen at the attention, "you feel so good, ChenXiang, sucking me in so deep." Simon's body trembled again at the elders lewd words, his grip so tight on the pillow he thought he'd rip it. 

 

Simon's eyes remained closed as he tried to get a hold of himself, Wes growled slightly before gripping the younger's hair slightly making Simon yelp. 

 

"Look at me, I want to see your beautiful eyes," blinking stupidly at Wes's request, Simon kept his gaze on the elder man. 

 

Wes bit his lip, running his fingers through Simon's hair again. The younger listened to Wes, keeping his eyes open and focussed on Wes. It made him loose it. 

 

Wes pounded the younger into the mattress, listening to his soft cries and whimpers as he felt Simon's channel tighten around him. 

 

"H-hongZheng, I-I'm gonna," Wes smirked down at the younger seeing his sparkling eyes still staring at him. 

 

"T-together." Wes gripped the younger's cock before leaning down, kissing Simon gently as he stroked his cock in time to his thrusts. 

 

Simon's whimpers were swallowed by Wes's mouth, after a few more thrusts they both came undone. Simon released over the both of them as Wes filled the younger to the brim. 

 

Panting harshly, Wes fell on top of the younger hearing a small groan from the body beneath him. 

 

Smiling softly, Wes rolled to the side wrapping his arms around Simon in order to spoon him. 

 

Simon couldn't stop the cheesy smile that graced his lips, after all this time; he'd finally won Wes's heart. 

 

-

 

They hadn't been able to keep it a secret for long, the press had gotten wind their relationship. Wes's constant visits to Simon's house and visa versa. They put one and one together and exposed the new couple. 

 

Wes was currently sat at the company, the head had requested an urgent meeting to discuss new roles. He was waiting to be called into the man's office. 

 

"He's ready for you now," the receptionist told him giving him a wary glance as he walked past. 

 

The company's head was sat behind his desk a concerned look on his eyes as he glanced at Wes. 

 

"HongZheng, sit down." 

 

Wes bowed his head to the man before following the instruction. The head stood from his seat and moved around his desk, perching on it as he crossed his arms and glared at Wes. 

 

"You've been dropped from five contracts." The man said watching as Wes's face dropped. 

 

"What? Why?" Wes panicked slightly, gripping the seat arms hard as he stared up at the man. 

 

The boss sighed heavily before scoffing, "you're latest scandal has made people uncomfortable, you're no longer the heartthrob." 

 

Wes frowned slightly before he grit his teeth, "so because I'm with ChenXiang people don't like me anymore?" 

 

"Exactly." 

 

The actor growled before standing abruptly making the man frown, "if they are so petty about this, then I don't want to work with them!" 

 

"HongZheng, your going to come across this a lot, mainstream hasn't adjusted to these kinds of relationships yet." 

 

Wes clenched his fists by his sides, glancing away from the man and biting his lip. "So what now?" 

 

The boss sighed, "you need to keep attending your other schedules," he crossed his arms; "I'll get some people to try and calm down the scandal." 

 

Wes just bowed to the man, a slight frown still on his face. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal. He'd explained in interviews that he wasn't gay, he was only in love with Simon. He only found Simon attractive. 

 

He left the company and headed back to his home, avoiding the awaiting paparazzi as he went. It was almost 8pm when he finally arrived home. 

 

Wes was greeted by the maid as he entered the mansion, the elderly woman giving him a gentle smile. He could hear the mumblings of the tv in the living room. 

 

Frowning slightly, Wes followed the noise. His face broke into a smile as he saw Simon asleep on the sofa. 

 

Carefully he walked towards the younger man, sitting down beside him and gently placing Simon's head on his lap. 

 

Wes turned the tv volume down and changed the channel to old drama reruns. The maid came in a few minutes later with a tea set before bidding Wes goodnight. 

 

Two hours had passed before Simon began to stir, his pretty eyes blinked open as he took in his surroundings. 

 

His gaze met Wes, the elder man was smiling down at him; a finger tracing his cheek softly. 

 

"Hi."

 

Wes smiled down at the younger before leaning down to kiss his lips gently, "hi to you." 

 

Simon grinned before he sat up softly, he fluffed up his already dishevelled hair before stretching. "How long was I out?" 

 

"A few hours," Wes answered distractingly, Simon frowned at him slightly seeing his browns furrows in agitation. 

 

"You okay?" 

 

Wes blinked before meeting Simon's worried eyes, he smiled before sighing softly. "I've been dropped."

 

"What? Why?" Simon placed his hand on the elders knew a look of confusion and worry in his face. 

 

Wes smiled before he brought his hands to the younger's face, cupping his cheeks gently. "Because I'm in love." 

 

He watched as the confusion stayed on Simon's face. The younger tilted his head his frown never leaving. "I don't understand." 

 

Wes couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face, he leaned in and kissed Simon watching the younger's confusion melt away. 

 

Simon brought his hands to the elders hard chest, deepening the kiss as he felt Wes's hands leave his face and grip his waist. 

 

"I need you," Wes growled before quickly gripping Simon's wrist and pulling him towards the stairs. 

 

Simon tried not to stumble as the stronger man pulled him. He knew the direction and smiled gently as they entered Wes's bedroom. 

 

The elder turned around and pushed Simon gently towards the bed, tugging his shirt out of his trousers and beginning to unbutton it. 

 

Simon watched as the actors tantalising sun kissed skin was revealed, his hard abs making Simon's mouth go dry. 

 

"Take it off," Wes's voice was just a growl as he discarded all his clothes, standing confidently in all his glory in front of Simon. 

 

Simon followed the man's orders, shaky fingers fumbling with his buttons before he climbed onto the bed naked. 

 

He raised his knees and used them to cover himself from Wes's intense gaze. The elder just smirked before crawling onto the bed and on top of the smaller man, prying his knees apart so he could fit between them. 

 

"I've been wanting to do this all week," he began kissing the younger again, they'd both been extremely busy meaning that their intimate times together were always short and sweet. 

 

Simon whimpered as the elders mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, kissing and licking along his jawline before latching into his neck, sucking and nibbling gently. 

 

Wes knew there'd be a mark tomorrow but he didn't care, he wanted the world to know exactly what Simon did to him. 

 

"H-hongZheng.." Simon whimpered making Wes smirk against his jaw. He continued down the younger's body, latching onto a dusty pink nipple making the younger man yelp. 

 

His hands moved to Simon's thighs, stroking the soft skin and feeling Simon arch. 

 

"So pretty," he whispered against Simon's heart, watching as the younger's cheeks flushed. 

 

Wes hands continued their journey, holding the back of Simon's knees before plying the younger's leafs apart. He heard Simon whimper again making Wes chuckle darkly. 

 

The elder kissed his way down Simon's and before sucking on his hip bone. "Ahh! HongZheng.." He could see Simon gripping the pillow tightly as his body trembled. 

 

Smirking against the younger's hip, Wes traveled further making sure to avoid Simon's leaking cock. 

 

Instead his mouth latched onto Simon's inner thighs, Wes listened to the younger's whimpers and deep breaths. Wes didn't stop, his mouth licking the younger's thighs; teeth making small bruises as he went. 

 

"H-hongZheng... I-I can't.." 

 

Smirking slightly at the desperation in Simon's voice, Wes gave one last kiss to Simon's inner thigh. He sat up, giving Simon's chest a soft kiss before glancing down at him. 

 

It was common knowledge that Simon was gorgeous, hell he'd been offered so many model jobs since the movie. 

 

But Wes thinks he’s prettiest like this. 

 

When he’s completely wrecked. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his mouth parted around a gasp, his eyes lidded, barely open as he looked up at Wes. 

 

The elder man smirked down meeting Simon's eyes, "look at you, my pretty ChenXiang." He reached for his bedside table, Simon's gaze watching him as he did. 

 

The click of the lube echoed in the massive bedroom, making Simon moan as he thought about what was to come and Wes couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man alive as he teases his slick fingers around Simon's hole. 

 

Simon practically mewls when Wes's finger finally slips inside, his whole body bucking down against Wes's hand and it’s the most obscenely hot thing Wes has ever seen. He licked his lips as he watched the younger's face. 

 

One finger soon turns to two and Simon becomes more shameless as Wes begins to scissor them, writhing against the bed sheets as Wes purposefully stays away from his prostate. 

 

Wes makes him beg for a third, only giving it to him when Simon becomes too choked up to get his words out anymore. "HongZheng, please.."

 

He’s so so desperate for Wes, so in love with him, so much so that everything quickly becomes too much for him and when three fingers press down right against his prostate he can’t stop the scream that rips from his throat.

 

Wes looks down at the debauched man beneath him, seeing Simon holding back his orgasm as much as he could. 

 

Deeming the man stretched and ready, Wes grabbed for the discarded lube; pumping his cock before positioning himself at the younger's entrance. 

 

Simon's hands found purchase on his shoulders, his nails digging into Wes's back as he breached the younger's body. 

 

Wes growled at the feel, he would never tire of this. Simon felt so good around his cock. 

 

"M-move!" Simon howled bring Wes back down from his euphoria, he leaned down to kiss the younger as he began thrusting. 

 

Deep and hard. 

 

Simon held the elder close to him as he pounded into him. Wes caught his lips in a sloppy kiss again, his tongue running wild in Simon's mouth. 

 

The younger didn't know how long he could last, Wes's cock was dragging ageist his insides; teasing his prostate on every thrust. 

 

He cried as Wes's strong hand gripped his weeping erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

 

Simon's back arched as he tried to get closer to the elders body, "fuck, yes! HongZheng! Deeper!" 

 

Wes smirked at the obscene words falling from Simon's voice, he leaned down and sucked on the younger's neck before turning to his ear. 

 

"So good for me, ChenXiang, let go, baby. Let go."

 

And he did just that. Simon's orgasm hit him making his eyes see stars and his body tremble. 

 

He cried out Wes's name watching as the elder through his head back with a roar, releasing his load into Simon's body. 

 

They both collapsed, Wes dropping to the side making them both groan as their body's disconnected. 

 

Wes pulled Simon's exhausted body to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as he listened to him whimper slightly. 

 

"I've been dropped by some contracts because I'm dating you," Wes suddenly spoke, he ran his fingers sensually down the younger's back. 

 

Simon gazed up at him before manoeuvring on top of the elder man, kissing his chin gently. He lowered his head in shame making Wes frown at him. "I'm sorry." 

 

The elder cupped Simon's cheek seeing unshed tears in his pretty eyes. 

 

"ChenXiang, I love you." 

 

Simon's eyes widened as he gazed down at the elder man, "HongZheng.."

 

"I wouldn't give you up for anything," he pulled the younger down kissing him deeply making Simon whimper. 

 

They pressed their foreheads together, Simon smiled prettily before giving the elders nose a soft peck. 

 

"I love you too." 

 

Wes smiled before moving the duvet over them, feeling Simon's snuggle into his chest. He felt the younger give his chest a soft kiss, just above his heart. 

 

Smiling lovingly down at him, Wes watched as the younger drifted into sleep.


End file.
